The seventy-third hunger games!
by Teeninlovewithwords
Summary: When orphan Nerrissa Marine is reaped for the 73 hunger games what will happen? Will she ever make it back home even though she has no idea where home is. And if she does find home, will she want to live without her follow tribute Dylan? (First story so PLEASE feel free to comment,make suggestions,ect. Help is super welcome:)
1. Chapter 1

"Nerissa Marine!" I look up from my shoes. My name...that's my name! I slowly walk up to the stage with a smile on my face "Do not show fear! Do not show fear!" I repeat over and over in my head. As I mount the stage I can't believe it. I'm only seventeen and I'm going into the hunger games. I fight back the tears that want to spill over my eyelids "So YOU are Nerissa? I'm Bluebell your escort! Oh your just so adorable! Any volunteers? No? Okay on to the boys!" The Capitol lady walks over in her bright blue dress and high heels. I try to come up with a word for my situation.

You know I don't think there is a word horrible enough to describe this! It's like I'm dying inside! I mess with my curly blonde hair nervously. Looking over at the boys I see several wink at me. Gross! Wait I'll need sponsors! I wink back at them, my pretty blue eyes sparking. They do their best to smile. I mean I'm going into the arena! I'll probably die for Pete's sake! No, positive thinking! I turn my attention back to Bluebell.

"Dylan Waters!" Seriously? Two seventeen year olds?!Great! So now I'm stuck with the strongest,cutest, smartest guy in district four! The brown haired boy quickly walks up to the stage. Oh my gosh! He just smiled at me! Not only that but the smile seems real! How could he be happy? "Well well well we've got a heartthrob here!" Giggles our escort as Dylan winks at her. On the inside I mentally puke. On the outside I have to smile. This could not get any worse! Well he is really cute... No you are going into the games no thoughts about boys girl get your head in the games!

We walk in to the justice building to say goodbye but I know nobody will come. I'm an orphan. I've got no family, no boyfriend, no friends, nothing. Plopping down I began the visit time. I only let two perfect tears slip down my face. I have to be perfect for the cameras! I have to get sponsors! I dry my eyes and walk over to the mirror. Pulling out my compact, I fix all the blurred makeup. I have plenty of money for cosmetics, my parents were merchants and made a lot of money. I inherited it all and since I live in the orphanage, I don't use it often.

Fifteen minuets later we're transported to the train station. I'm smiling and winking the entire time we drive. I mentally say goodbye to district four. Chances are all never see it again. " So Nerissa your room is here!" Bluebell says " And Dylan your room is here! Take a shower, relax, have fun! You will find clothes in the closet in your room. Dinner is in one hour and PLEASE don't be late! You will get to meet the mentors and decide who you want. There are four options. See you at dinner" She bounces away and I open my bedroom door.

It's amazing! The bed is huge,the floor is soft and carpeted, and the bathroom... Don't even get me started! I take off my clothes and get into the shower. Hot water spills over me and I examine the buttons on the side of the shower. I press the one with "honeysuckle" written on it. Instantly I smell a sweet fragrance all around me. A few minutes later I step out and myr body is blown dry. I put my finger on on a button and my hair is untangled. Walking into my room I pick out a filmy blue blouse, white skinny pants, and blue bow flats. I walk out into the living room and plop down on the couch to rest.

" Wake up Nerissa!" I dart up and my head crashes into the unfortunate person who woke me up " Geez! What was that for!" I open my eyes and to my horror I see Finnick Odar holding his head "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry! It was reflexes!" He laughs "Hey I'm okay! So you ready for dinner?" I get up and sit by Dylan " Hey Nerissa!" He says "You have got to try these noodles!" I taste them and my mouth explodes with cheesy flavor " Wow! That is really good! Oh and guys feel free to call me rissa. Everybody at home does." " Okay "rissa" after you finish eating you need to choose you mentor." I smile at Bluebell. That Capitol accent can make anything sound funny!

I look at them. Finnick, Mags, Annie, and Coral. Before I can say anything Dylan has decided "I want Finnick!" Finnick smiles and they walk to a different part of the train leaving me all alone. I smile at them trying to decide. Not Annie. She's mentally unstable. Not mags. I already know how to fishand that's pretty much all mags can do. " I'll take coral." The recent victor smiles and walks over to me "Why don't we talk in your room?"

We walk to my room and sit down on my bed. " Okay so do you have any secrets skills?" I think for a moment " Knives. I can throw them pretty well." Coral looks at me " Okay so I'm thinking we go with the attractive killer view. Your are a stunning girl and if your any good at combat I think we could pull it off. Oh by the way the winking and stuff BRILLIANT! You've started us off right! Now we need to watch the reapings of this years tributes 'kay?" We walk into the living room to find Dylan and Finnick starting the reapings I plop down to watch.

District one has wimps this year. Two's tributes are okay but we are the best of the three. I look stunning and so does Dylan. We watch the reapingsfor possible allies. Nobody suits us. I walk back to my room. I hear a knock "Come in!" I yell. Coral walks in and hands me something " Noticed you didn't have a token so I brought you this. It was mine in the 72 hunger games. Now it's yours for the 73." She walks out and I open my hand. On a slim silver chain is a delicate pink seashell. I put it on walk to my bed. It's not till I'm under the covers that It registers. I might be flat out dead in a week. I curl up into a tight ball and cry my heart out. Then I fall into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up early the next morning with my eyes red and puffy. I take a shower , using the same honeysuckle scent. It's somehow calming and it smells like a dream. I step out and get my body as well as my hair untangled. Dressing myself in a short blue dress and white flats I walk into the bathroom looking for a hair curler.I pull open the top drawer and gasp. It's full of expensive cosmetics. Eye shadow, blush, mascara, eyeliner and the list goes on and on. I take some time and give myself a makeover. By the time I'm finished I look like a new girl!

I walk in to the hall only to collide with Dylan "Hey watch it!" I yell " Whatever! I was coming to get you! It's time for breakfast." Says Dylan and walks away "Jerk!" I mutter under my breath and follow him into the dinning car. Bluebell, Mags, and Coral are already there "Morning sunshine and Derrick?" Says Coral "It's Dylan."

" Oh right sorry" Dylan turns to get his food and coral winks at me " So Coral how old are you?" Coral smiles" I'm eighteen." "And I'm seventy-eight thanks for asking." Mags smiles at me "Sorry" I say "Your looking good for seventy-eight! I would have guessed... Twenty-one!" Mags turns to get her food "Twenty-one!" I hear her say, her voice shaking with laughter.

" Are you ready to see the Capital?" I jump at the sound of Dylan's voice "Oh yeah... sure." I turn and look back out the widow at the scenery " Dylan where's all the water?" Dylan walks to the window " I don't know. Rissa..." Just as he goes to say something we're pitched into darkness " We must be in a tunnel!" I say. We come out and Dylan and I gasp. I front of us is a ginormous modern city. I look at Dylan " This is...Amazing!" I gasp as Dylan walks over to me and puts his lips to my ear " Almost makes it easy to forget that in a week the people who live here will be cheering for our deaths!" He pulls away and walks out.

I follow him down the hall "Thank you captain obvious! You know for a second I almost forgot that I'll be dead soon! Your such a jerk!" He walks into his bedroom and slams his door. Bluebell walks out " Oh Rissa is something wrong dear?" I smile "Nothing's wrong. The Capitol is stunning! You really live in a beautiful city!" Bluebell blushes a deep red " Oh thank you! You are so much more polite than some of the other tributes!" "Uh...Thank you? Anyway do you think this dress will do? I want to make a good impression." She smiles at me " Of course dear! That looks lovely!" The train jerks and I crash into my door and fall into my room. " Oh I do believe we're slowing down." Just great!

Crazy! That's the first word that popped into my head when I saw the Capitol people. For some reason I reach out for Dylan and grab his hand. It's comforting to have something familiar. He squeezes it and I smile. We walk out and smile, winking waving, blowing kisses as we go. We're turned over to our stylists and begin separate makeovers. Mine consists of getting all my body hair ripped off. Fun! Then they perfect my skin,nails,and hair. They shuffle out and a few minute later a beautiful woman walks in. She looks normal and wears minimal makeup "Hello I'm your stylist, Amber."

I look at my self in the mirror and gasp. I'm gorgeous! My blonde hair is curled with crown made hundreds of little purls in it. My earrings and bracelet match the crown. My outfit is green beaded and the way the fabric falls just right, making me look like a mermaid. I'm wearing heels the same shade of green as my dress. I turn around and the bottom of my dress flares out "Do you like it?" Asks Amber "Like it?! I love it!" Amber smiles "Okay we need to get to the tribute parade." We walk down a Long inclining hall and end up under a huge underground stable. Tributes are everywhere. "Oh look there's Dylan!" I walk over to him. He's by our chariot feeding the horses. "Wow Rissa you look...Amazing!"

I look at his outfit "Nice tail" I say. He points he trident at me and laughs "Yeah and I mean why do I have be a mermaid?! It looks good on you but me? And I'm not even wearing a shirt!" He make a fake sad face and I giggle earning my self several sharp looks from other tributes "Dylan...when...when we get out there can...can I hold your hand? I'm really scared!" He smiles "Anytime." We step on the chariot and I clutch his hand tightly as we start to move. We're pulled out and I smile at the crowd. I wave,wink,blow kisses, and smile my little heart out. We stop in front of the tribute center and dismount. Only then do I let go of Dylan's hand.

Dylan starts massaging his hand,trying to get the blood to begin to flow again. "Sorry if I hurt you hand Dil I just...got so nervous!" he smiles "I'm okay." Bluebell walks over to us "Oh dears you were simply wonderful!" we walk over to the elevator and Bluebell presses district four's floor. When the doors open again I squeal and run into the room. It's beautiful! "Oh my gosh! I afraid to touch anything!" I run around looking at the carpets,couches,decorations,and many chandeliers. "Wow!" is all Dylan can say. He slowly sinks down onto a couch and looks like he might faint. Bluebell and I laugh at him "I'll be in my room if you need me!" Says Bluebell and walks out.

Just then coral flys in " Oh you guys that was PERFECT! The two water bugs! Oh it's just perfect!" Dylan looks at her confused "What are you talking about?!" "I'm talking about you guys pretending you're in love! It would be SO perfect! You with you brown hair,brown eyes and Rissa with her blonde hair and blue eyes! You make the perfect couple!" She waits for what we'll say "I'll do it if Rissa will." Dylan says "Okay" I say "I'm I'm!" Coral squeals and hugs us "Now down to the fun stuff...you guys MUST kiss!" "WHAT?!" We yell at the same time "In the arena! If you can manage do it here that would be great but in the arena it essential. If we want to pull off this lover view than to you have to kiss!" "Just great!" I sit down on a plush couch and look at Dylan.

Dylan looks like somebody shot him "So... I-I have to k-Kiss a...girl?!" "You don't have to Dil." I say kindly "We could go for another angle,right coral?!" Coral thanks for a second "Well this angle is the best when it comes to sponsors." Dylan looks frantic "But I've never kissed a girl!" I shoot up of the couch "You have NEVER kissed a girl? But that can't be! You've had like four girlfriends!" Dylan looks mad "I never kissed them because they were brats! Listen I'll go with the lovers view point! But I really need some fresh air. Is there a roof up here?" Coral smiles "Click thirteen on the elevator it'll take you right up to the roof." He runs to elevator and gets in "So you like him don't you?!" my cheeks instantly heat up "What? Noooo..." Coral smiles "Mmhhm. I think you guys need to be "friends". Now go up to the roof and BE NICE!" I smile and walk to the elevator.

"Hey it's me..." I say on the elevator. No that doesn't sound right " You okay?" Nope "Can we be friends?" What are we in kindergarten?! Uhhh this is just messed up! You know what I'm going to just wing it! The doors of the elevator open and I step out. I look around for Dylan. I find him after a minute, huddled up between two pots of flowers "Dil you okay?" He looks up at me with tear stained eyes "Do I look okay to you?! I'm going into a competition were the odds aren't in my favor! I might be dead in a week! A can't believe it! I can't die! I'm fifteen! I want to go home and swim in the ocean! To feel the cold water! But I don't think I ever will!" His body shakes with sobs and I sit down next to him. Okay what now?

"Listen Dil I lost my parents when I was nine. I've been living in a orphanage for six years. Do you remember that huge house that fell down a couple of years ago?" "Yes...wait was that?" "Yeah it was. I was out on the dock by our house. I got mad at my mom and ran out there. I wanted to invite a boy to dinner but he was poor and my mother told me no, said he was beneath me. Me being the brat I am I ran out and sat at the dock. I heard a crash and saw my house collapse in front of my eyes. I've lived in the orphan home ever since..." Dylan stares at me "Who was that boy?" I don't dare look into his eyes so I stare at the floor "Ris who was the boy?" "You" I can feel his eyes drilling into my back as I get up. A tear slips down face as I turn around.

Suddenly a hand grips mine and I'm whipped around to face Dylan. He smiles at me "Are you serious?" I look into his eyes "Yes..." He laughs and I run away, to the elevator, click the button, and click the close door button. Once I'm at our level I run to my room. He laughed at me! He LAUGHED at me! But he saved my life! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have run to the dock. I would have been inside the house when it... I curl up in my bed I cry my self to sleep. I never should have told him the truth! I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up early again and take a shower. When I walk back into my room my training outfit is on the bed, left by an avox most likely. I put in on, tie my curly blonde hair up, spread some makeup over my face, and walk out into the dinning room. I walk strait past Dylan and load my plate with food. "Morning Rissa" says Finnick. I smile and sit down between Annie and Coral. I'm just beginning my food when Coral starts to talk "Okay Finnick and I have been talking. We've decided in order to make everybody believe your deeply in love you have to start stuff today. You have to kiss but hold hands, stay with each other, laugh, and flirt with each other."

Finnick looks up "Dylan you could whisper stuff in Rissa's ear and then Ris could giggle. Just be teenagers in love okay?" Dylan smiles "Okay sounds good!" I frown and leave the table "My head hurts excuse me!" I say. I hear sombody get up and follow me to my room "I'm not in the mood Coral! Why do we have pretend be in love? I mean what will happen in the games if we're the only ones left! I can kill Dil! I have a crush him! You can't kill someone you like!" "So are you saying that you are pretending to crush on me or you are?" I turn around " Oh...Hi..Dylan...um would you believe me if I said pretend?" "Would you believe ME if I said pretend?" I smile at Dylan "Probably not. So you like me?" "Yeah I do! Do you like me?" I smile "Yes!" He leans down and kissed me on the cheek "Come on we need to get to training!"

We walk to the elevator hand-in-hand "You guys don't have to pretend yet!" Finnick says and Dylan and I get in the elevator "Who says we're pretending?" Dylan says as the doors close, leaving behind our two very confused mentors. The elevator descends to the large training level. It has many stations that might help us survive in the games. We walk out hand-in-hand giggling at our mentors reactions witchearning us several looks. Dylan whispers "The instructor looks like a pig!" in my ear and I giggle even louder "Hey look it's the water bugs from district four!"

I smile at district two's tributes "Hi! I'm Nerissa and this is Dylan! Who are you?" "I'm jet" says the boy "Turquoise" says the girl "Look since our districts are usually allies I'll make you a deal. Don't cross me I won't kill you. Okay?" "Okay? Listen it was nice to meeting you! Dil why don't we go practice knife throwing!" I drag him away from turquoise and jet "That was creepy!" I say "There is NO way I'm going to form an alliance with those two! And with their dark black hair and cold eyes...uh it makes chills go up my spine!"

Dylan laughs as we head to knife throwing station. I watch the others and when nobody's looking I throw a knife at a dummy. It hits the middle of the target with a satisfying thud. I try again and again turning, spinning, rolling then throwing. I don't notice the crowd that's gathered to watch me until I have to stop. Several clap and others look envious. I smile and walk away,throwing the last knife in my hand as I turn away. Suddenly I hear a thud and look back. The knife I just threw hit the target right in the middle without any effort. Dylan runs up to me "How in the world did you do that?!" "I don't know! I used to practice throwing knives in the backyard of the orphanage to get my anger out."

We walk around trying different skills. First fire starting, then traps and knots, camouflage, and lastly spears. Dylan is okay and hits the dummy. I hit the middle every time "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" I turn around and see a little girl behind me "Oh hi I'm Rissa, district four's female tribute. Who are you?" I say with a smile "Oh I'm calico! I'm from district eight! Textiles. I'm only twelve which probably means I'll die on the first day." "What should you say if I offered you an alliance with my and my partner Dylan over there?" She smiles "Me with you guys?! But your careers!" I smile " that's just a dumb title! I hate districts two and one so if you side with me I'll kill them for you. What do you say?" She thinks for a moment and then runs away "I'll be right back!"

She come back over a minute later dragging a boy with her "This is Dobbin. He's thirteen. If he lives longer than four days in the arena he'll be fourteen. I stare at him "Your birthday will be in the arena?! Well you'd better be allies with us so we can celebrate without any casualties." Calico smiles "We'd like to be allies with you." "Okay then' Welcome aboard!" I turn around and see Dylan "So we've got some allies? They look like good fighters!" Calico and Dobbin giggle and strike strong poses. Dylan smiles and kisses me on the cheek "We need to keep it up!" He whispers in my ear "Oh Dylan be polite there are children here!" I say and fake a disgusted face causing our allies to crack up "Are you to in love?" Asks Calico "Yes we are cutie!" Yells Dylan who wraps his arms around me

"Ewww! Please don't kiss!" Yells Dobbin speaking for the first time "I might puke!" I smile "Okay okay we won't!" Suddenly the trainer walks into the middle of the room "Okay time's up for today! Everybody back to their rooms!" Dylan and I walk to the elevator hand-in-hand together and get in with jade and Turquoise "So cute little allies. I'll have you know you guys are now on the top of my hit list. You had your chance to prolong your life and lost it! See you in the games!" says jet and gets off the elevator that has stopped at their floor. Dylan and I stand there in silence until the doors close and then burst out laughing. We're still laughing hard when we get to our floor. The door open and before we can say any thing we're seised by our mentors "Hello kids! So got any news?!"

"Um yeah! Dylan and I aren't faking to be in love anymore!" Coral lets go of me and squeals "Oh my gosh really!" We jump up and down for a few second before she stops and forces a frown "Anything else?" "Um we made allies with two little kids?" "Yes we know. You guys you can't guard two kids! Your own lives are at stake here! Listen since you made the alliance you must keep it but please don't do anything else like that without our consent! Do you understand?!" We nod and then Coral starts squealing again "This is perfect! Oh my gosh Finnick! Our tributes love each other!" She grabs my hand and begins to twirl me around the living room. She hands me over to Dylan and we start to dance. We weave in between the expensive blue couches and mahogany (see what I did there:) coffee tables. I accidentally trip Dylan causing him to fall. His legs fly out and I trip, falling on top of him which puts us in a uncover table heap.

"Are you okay?!" Asks Finnick as he and Coral try to help us up "W..we'll be..be...fffine!" I manage to get out between shakes of laughter! I can't seem to sit up and Dylan is laughing so hard he's crying. "You sssshould have...have seen your fffface when you...you were falling!" He chokes out "Ppprriceless!" I colaspse again from laughter "Ris you have to get off of me! I can't breath!" I stand up, grab Dylan's hand, and pull him to a standing position. "That was the funniest thing I have seen my entire life!" Says Mags who's been standing aside watching this entire event unfold "and I've lived a long time!" She smiles and walks out "How did mags win her games?" Finnick walks away and comes back with a cd label "fourteenth games" labeled on it "Here find out. I won't be able to tell you." He walks down the hall and into his room

"Finnick is very...emotional about mags. He loves her like she is his grandmother. Here I'll watch this with you." She turns on the TV and inserts the disk. We sit down and watch district four's reaping "Man, Mags was hot!" Says Dylan and I punch him in the arm "Cut it out! Trying to watch kids killing kids here!" The games that year was jungle with deep pits filled with mutts all around. The water was acid. The most horrible death was when one kid drank the water and we watched him melt inside-out. It was horrible! About half way though I bury my head in Dylan shoulder and cry. How could they do that to children?! How could they live with them selves?! I cry and cry until I have no tears left. " It's okay Rissa. Calm down" "No it's not okay Dil! Those children are dead! DEAD! And we will be too!" "Rissa calm down." "No!" I scream "I can't do this! I can't! I can't! I can't! I start crying again and run to the elevator. I get in and press the button to go to the roof. I need some air!

Dylan comes up a minute later and runs over to me. I reach my arms out and bury my head in his chest and cry. He holds on the me and rubs my back. After a few minutes I calm my self down and step back "Oh I've got watery mascara all over your shirt!" He smiles "the capital will have to live with it. Are you okay?" He looks at me worried "I'll be fine. Let's make a promise. Promise that we won't kill each other even if we are the last two left." "I promise! Now come on, Coral is worried sick about you." When we are back in our apartment Coral runs up to me "I'm so sorry! We're going to do all in our power to keep you two alive! But if you really want sponsors, this is what you have to do..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready?" I look at Dylan "What are you going to do?" "I think I'll just wing it" he smiles "You nervous?" I say "Is a jellyfish deadly?" I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder. We had gotten closer over the past few days. Dylan is actually really really funny! He knows the exact things to say to make people laugh "District four male" Dylan smiles and gets up off the bench we're waiting on "Knock um dead!" I say as he enters his evaluation session with the game makers. I wait and wait and after what's seems like an eternity he walks out smiling "You can do it Ris! Just show them you Can!" "District Four Female" I get up and go into the room. Here I go!

"Nerissa, district four..." I say once I've reached the middle of the room. The game makers smile and I walk over to the knifes. I pick one up and throw it, hitting the center of the target. This is too easy, I need to challenge my self. It's risky but if I succeed I'll have no problems getting sponsors. I walk to the opposite wall and throw a knife at the dummy on the opposite side of the room. It strikes the centre of the dummy. Ha! I did it! Now the fun begins! I run around the room diving, rolling, weaving, all the while throwing knifes at the dummy's. After a minute I stop and take a look at what I've done. Not one knife missed a target although not all hit the exact center. With eight minutes to go I look for something else to do...

My eyes catch on a spear. Let's see... I chose the most deadly looking one and throw it from twenty feet away. It hits the target. A few game makers clap. I curtsey and smile. After that I tie a few knots, start a fire, and identify poisonous plants. By the time my session is over I feel very proud of my self. The second I hop out of the elevator and into the apartment Coral grabs me "So how'd it go?!" I smile "You make it sound like your my mom and you're asking how my job interview went!" She laughs "So what did you do?" I tell her and she smiles "Yeah I'd like to see them give my Rissa less than an eight!" "Your Rissa?!" I notice Dylan who's apparently been standing there awhile "Um she's mine! And don't you forget it!" He smiles and Coral lets go of my arm "Okay you two water bugs I have to separate you now. Ris you're with me, Dylan go to Finnick. He's waiting for you in the living room." She drags me to her room and I flash Dylan a smile over my shoulder "Okay I'm so to have been engaged before I went into the games. Do you know you already have people lined up to buy you if you win the games?!" Says Coral in a hushed tone "What?!" I shriek "You mean...?!"

"Yes I do! Now you MUST be in total love with Dylan! If he dies and you win... It won't be good. The worst thing is if you refuse, they kill someone you love!" She looks confused as I smile "Well that's no problem! I am in total love with Dylan and my family is...gone. I'll just refuse to so what they want!" Coral smiles "You know I'm really sorry but at the same time I'm so glad! This is really good! I avoided it by marriage and you by family. Okay on to the next thing. Interviews! We supposed to start tomorrow but I figured since we have some extra time why not start now. So we'll start with posture...well you don't need help with that. Um walking with heels...your great at that." We go through the entire list and only find one thing to work on. How to reveal I'm in love with Dylan...

"So Dil we were talking and we think that our first kiss should be at the interviews" Dylan looks up from his plate of lamb stew "What?" "I think that after Ris tell the Capitol about you being in love then you have your interview. After that you walk off the stage and kiss Rissa." He stares at me and then nods "Okay I'll do it." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "You know you two look good together!" Says Mags "I think you made the right choice in a man Nerissa." I blush and Dylan squeezes my hand under the table. Annie smiles "You know, I remember Poseidon looked like that before..." She presses her hands to the side af her head and closes her eyes. Finnick walks over to her and talks to her in a gentle voice before leading her out of the room "Poseidon was Annie's partner in her games. He was decapitated in front of her and she kind of lost it after that." Mags says.

After we finish eating we gather in the living room. Is it by Dylan clutching his hand as a life line. The screen comes on and begins to tell the scores. District one's scores are 6 and 7, two's are 9 and 9 which would be good if they hadn't threatened to kill me, three is 5 and 6, and then it's our turn. We watch for Dylan's score "Male tribute...ten!" I scream and hug Dylan who looks shocked "Female tribute...ten!" Coral and I scream and hug each other. "Oh MY GOSH! This is awesome!" I yell and Annie covers here ears again "Come on Annie, it's time to go back to your room." Says !ags in a sweet voice and leads the whimpering woman out "Is she okay? I'm really sorry for her!" I say "She'll be fine" says Finnick but he looks worried and follows them.

I look at Dylan but see he's already looking at me "Okay early bedtime! I think we sould all turn in! Night you two!" Says Coral and walks out. Dylan and I walk down the hall "See you in the morning sea nymph!" He whispers. Before I turn to go into my room he kisses my cheek and walks away. When I walk into my room an Avox is turning down my bed " Thank you! I'm really sorry about...everything." She smiles and walks away "Wait!" I yell and scrounge around, finally finding a peace of paper and a pen "What's your name?!" She writes it down and hands the paper back to me before running out of the room. I look down at the paper "Jasmine..." I say and crawl into bed. I wonder how she got here?

I wake up early. I've found out by now that I'm really a morning person. I shower and use my now signature honeysuckle scent. After I'm finished I put on a light blue lace dress. It makes me think of the sky. Right before I finish a very sleepy looking Dylan walks in " It's so early I don't think our mentors will be up for awhile" I say. He smiles and nods which I assume means good morning. "You look like a cave man! Tough night?" He rolls his eyes and nods before getting his food. He's always been at breakfast before me and I've never seen him like this. He's still wearing his pjs " So you like...frogs?" He looks down and seems to notice what he's wearing for the first time. His face turns a deep shade of red as looks at his matching frog pants and shirt "Sorry I didn't know you would be awake." I laugh "What do you say if you change and we eat on the roof?"

We spend the day lounging on the roof with Coral and Finnick. They're really fun people and we don't do much except laugh "Okay really Finnick! Stop making stuff up!" I say laughing "I'm not! A old toothless Capitol lady really did chase me around at the mentors party!" Dylan and I giggle and Finnick checks his watch "We need to get you guys to your stylists!" We run to the elevator and get in. When we get to the ground floor Amber and Dylan stylist, Bumble, are waiting for us "Come on! Your late!" Yells Amber and pulls me into her office. After a few hours of pure pain with my prep team Amber comes in " Close your eyes and don't open them till I say!" She says. I'm helped out of my robe and into something silk. I feel them put earrings, and a ring on my left ring finger. Somebody one helps me into a pair of heels "Okay one... two...three!"

I open my eyes and gasp. I'm gorgeous! Not okay or pretty, I'm...stunning! The short, light blue dress fits my curves perfectly. My high heels have hundreds of little diamonds on them that look like tiny water droplets. My blonde hair is curled to perfection. And I have no idea what they did to my eyes but they sparkle. There's something else, something that the stylists didn't and could probably never add. Love! It makes me beautiful! My smile is bright and my eyes look like there is some hidden joy in them. "Oh Amber it's...amazing! Thank you so much!"I say and twirl "Dylan will be knocked off his feet! And I didn't have to do much to make you look like that!" I blush and smile at the floor "You love him don't you?" "Yes, more than anything." She smiles "Well it's time! Go show those people who's boss!"

I walk out in to the droid of other tributes and time seems to stand still. Everybody stares at me, some eyes show envy while others show admiration. Dylan walks in and time seems to start again. At least for me, Dylan seems like he could just stand there looking at me all day. "Dil your staring stop!" He blushes "Sorry, you look...I don't think there is a word to describe it!" I bush and kiss his cheek "Come on let's get in line" we stand there and look at the other tributes "Well compared to us they're ugly!" Says Dylan and I smack him in the arm. We laugh and wait, both nervous about what's about to happen. "Your turn" says the backstage manager and I walk out onto the stage. The crowd claps and roars "Well Nerissa how are you?" Asks Cesar as I sit down next to him "I'm wonderful! But Cesar please call me Rissa! All my friends do!" I smile and the crowd goes crazy "Okay I will... Wait wait wait! Is that a ring on your finger?!" I smile and nod "It's my engagement ring." Cesar smiles "Who is the lucky man?!" "Dylan waters!"

Cesar looks surprised and the Capital goes nuts! Cesar turns to me with a sympathetic look "So the engagement is...off?" I manage to gather up a few tears "No, we're going to keep it. But the ring won't go into the arena. If I or Dylan makes it out it will be given to us. To...remember." I allow the tears to fall, glad I had remembered to tell Jade to use water proof makeup! "Oh that's terrible! Such a pretty young girl! Isn't she folks?!" The cloud erupts in cheers and I smile "Oh Cesar you know just what to say to make people feel better!" "Well I have been doing this for a long time!" He laughs "So my dear, what do you have to say about the games?" I twist my diamond ring around and around on my finger as I talk "I'm ready! I'll ether win or die trying! I'll do anything to keep Dylan alive!" Cesar smiles "We wish you the best of luck! And believe us when we tell you, our hearts go with you and Dylan! Nerissa Marine of district four!" He yells ,grabs my hand, and we stand up together with our hands high in the air

"So Dylan, you love Rissa, don't you?" Dil smiles "More than anything" He says and blushes. The interview goes quickly and I stand along with districts one, two, and three on the back of the stage. After Cesar is finished with him he bounds up to me and I know it's time. He leans forward and I do to. Our lips meet and as son as they do electricity shoots through my body. I hear the capital go crazy. After a minute we pull apart and I smile. We stand hand in hand for the rest of the interviews, enjoying the time because he knows as well as I do that tomorrow, this peace will cease to exist. Tomorrow the games begin!


	5. Chapter 5

After the interviews we go back to our apartment " Go to your rooms and try to get some sleep. You won't get much in the arena." Say coral and walk off to her room. Once I get in my room, I take a long shower, knowing it might be the last one I get. I put on the softest pajamas in my closet. I like the light blue shade. I hop on my bed and lay down. The silk sheets and my silk pjs are slippery and I every time I shift I slide off. After an two hours I feel smothered. I can't breath! Every time I close my eyes I see all the horrors the tomorrow will bring. I run to Coral's room "Hey Coral I'm going up to the roof okay. I wanted to tell you so wouldn't get worried." She moans and I walk out and get into the elevator. Once I'm on the roof my head clears, my breathing slows, and I walk up to the edge and stare at the scene below. It's infuriating! People are dancing, laughing, and celebrating the fact that tomorrow kids will be taken to their deaths! I break down and cry, falling on the cold tiled floor on the roof.

"It's okay Ris. It's okay!" How long have I been crying? I look up into the face of my comforter "Dil!" I say and grab onto him. We sit there for a while, me sitting in his lap and him patting my back as I cry. He kisses my hair over and over "You know I'm kind of glad I got reaped." Dylan says I look at him like he's a crazy man "If I hadn't we never would have fallen in love." He smiles "Your right but... It's going to end soon! One or both of us will die and then what?!" "Let's not think of that right now." He says and I lay my head on his shoulder. Then he kisses me for the second time. I kiss him back and after a few minutes we have to pull apart, out of breath. "We need to go back. I don't want to get carried away." we blush with embarrassment "Okay come on." We leave the roof "Night Dil" I say quietly but before I can get back into my room he kisses me again "Night Rissa" he says and walks to his room. I spend the next hour thinking about Dylan instead of the games and easily fall into a deep sleep.

I wake early and dress. I run into the dinning room and drink tons of water as well as eat a tons of food. By the time the others are awake I've finished and am watching bloodbaths from previous games. "Morning...wait what are you watching?!" Says Coral as she walks in "Oh I'm trying to see what to do in the bloodbath. Like get an idea of what the best strategy is for survival." "Oh... are you going to be okay?" I shrug " Well I'll be seeing this kinda stuff for real in a few hours. At this point I don't think it will matter." I smile sadly as Dylan walks in "Heyyyyy what are you watching?!" He says and I laugh and explain for second time "I'll join you. Hey Coral can I have some food?" She nods and makes him a plate to eat "Thanks!" He says as she hands it to him "Your welcome. Ris have you eaten anything?" I nod and switch the cd in the TV to a differant year "You know that's a really good idea! Havering tributes watch bloodbaths to get a good strategy idea! Your really smart Rissa!" I smile and blush at Coral's praise "She is intelligent, but you'd never think so by her looks. All the gorgeous girls are usually dumb!" I slap Dylan in the arm "Didn't hurt" "Yeah right!" I say and roll my eyes

"This is your tracker. We freeze you so it will be less painful." I wince as the Capital man shoots a small tracker into my arm. I look over at Dylan and I can tell that if he wasn't frozen, he would attack the man "I'm okay Dil" I say. The man leaves and the hovercraft takes off. We're unfrozen and Dylan hugs me "If we get separated just get what you need and get out! We can find each other later." "We have to get Calico and Dobbin too." He smiles "You are too sweet! You really like those kids don't you?" I blush "Yes, and I... I've always felt compassion for scared kids. I guess because I was one once and I understand them." He kisses me on the cheek "If I... If something happens to me just remember I love you okay." "I love you too!" I say and kiss him. He seems shocked at first and then kisses me back. After a minute we pull apart and I bury my head in his shoulder. We stand there until the hovercraft lands. We walk into a tunnel, the peacekeepers separate us and began taking us down two different halls "See you soon!" I yell. Dylan says something I don't hear and we walk on.

I'm taken to a large white room with a small elevator "Amber!" I squeal and run into my stylist's arm "Hello dear! Okay, we'll have some time to talk later but you need to get dressed!" I smile and she helps me into a pair of black shorts, a green tank, and a pair of black running boots with socks "Almost all this stuff is water proof so expect water. It's also light material so heat is almost inevitable unless they want you to freeze." I wince and she sighs "I'm sorry you have to do this! Just know that I believe that you can do it." I smile and wipe up a tear that managed to fall out of my eye "Everyone please proceed to get in your elevators! Lifting will begin in ten seconds. Amber kisses my head "You've got this!" I get in my elevator and the door closes. I'm lifted for what seems like minutes but I know it's only a few seconds "Lady's and gentlemen, let the seventy-third Hunger Games Commence!"

I'm thrust into light and temporarily blinded. Once my eyes adjust I smile, because all around me is water. The cornucopia is on the shore about a hundred yards away. All around in the lake are floating resources. "Nerissa!" I turn and smile at Calico who is on the platform to the right of me. To the left is some mentally insane girl who is pounding on the ground and yelling for the game-makers to let her in. She looks around franticly and then hastily jumps into the water. Calico and I scream as the water explodes and blood stains the water red. "Five...four...three...two... One!" I jump into the red water and paddle as fast as I can to the dirt shore. I reach it first and grab two backpacks and a belt full of knifes. I scream as a hand grabs my shoulder but then realise it's Calico "Come on! Grab anything that could be useful!" I yell. A strong looking tribute runs up to us and I throw a knife, killing him. I grab her hand dart into the woods before when the other tributes arrive.

We run for several minutes and then I help her climb into a big tree with tons of leaves. "How did you learn to swim that fast?" I ask "There's a lake by my house that I go to a lot." She giggles and I cup my hand over her mouth as two tributes run below us "Did you see Dobbin or Dylan?" I question as soon as pair pass out of hearing range "No! Oh, I hope they're alive!" She says and a tear falls out of her eye "Please don't! Let's just see what we have" we look through our backpacks. Calico grabbed another so we have three. We have three empty bottles, a packet of iodine, a spear (which Calico had wisely picked up for me), two sleeping bags, a pair of night vision glasses, a coil of rope, several extra knifes, and a good amount of food. "I also grabbed this!" Says Calico and pulls out a small set of bow and arrows "I'm okay at this. That's how I got a eight!" She smiles and I ruffle her hair "Come on let's climb down." We cautiously climb down the tree and run the opposite way of the lake.

After awhile I stop a boy "Calico, climb into that tree and hide while I Check this out..." I silently walk to the boy and before he can do anything I have him in a headlock with a knife at his throat "Please don't kill me!" I take a good look at the boy "Dobbin!" I yell and remove my knife "Oh am I glad to see you!" I smile "Anybody else and you would be dead!" Calico shimmies down the tree and hugs her parter tightly "I was worried about you!" Dobbin blushes and I smile. These two seem to be very...friendly "So what do you have?" He smiles and unpacks his backpack "I've got some food, a bottle, some matches, and a pair of night vision goggles." Dobbin beams as Calico squeezes his hand and begins to packs his backpack back up "Did you see Dylan?!" I ask in a worried tone. Dobbin's face drops "The last time I saw him he was in the cornucopia... fighting Jet." I turn around and just as I do the cannons start firing. One...three... five...nine! Nine children died today! Nine!

"Come on we need continue and find water!" I run, trying to distract my mind off Dylan and onto water. I look at our surroundings. Big trees with tons on leaves, lots of grass, and warm air. Not humid but warm dry air that dries my clothes after about thirty minutes. "Ouch!" Yells Calico and I grab a knife, ready for action. "Sorry, I tripped on a root." I laugh shakily and put my knife back in my belt "Shhh! We don't want to give our position away!" Somewhere far away a girl screams and a cannon fires. "That makes ten" I say and walk on. We come to a small stream "Water!" yells Calico and bends to drink "Stop!" I yell and yank her back " We need to test it first! it could be deadly!" I grab a long stick off the soft grass and plunge it into the water. Nothing happens. "Okay safe. Don't drink directly from it though." I say, pulling out our bottles and iodine. I fill them up and drop some iodine in them. While we wait and we sit, talking like old friends.

The day passes with us running or walking. We stop to rest behind a bush. A branch snaps a few yards away "Hide you two!" I whisper and grab a knife. I slowly look above the bush to see a large bunny "You can come out now. And I found dinner" I say and throw my knife, killing the rabbit. I begin to skin it and lean back against a tree. Suddenly the side of the tree gives in and I fall, getting enveloped by darkness. "Ris?!" I laugh from inside the tree and put on my night vision goggles "Guys I found a place to stay the night! This tree is hollow and it looks like it would conceal smoke very well! " They climb into the large dark hole and Dobbin hands me some matches. I light a fire with some sticks inside the tree. I then hand the rabbit to Calico and she begins to cook it. Looking around, I take in my now brightly lit surroundings. The tall walls are half tree and half dirt, which is held in place by roots. The floor is dry and made of soil. "This is so cool!" Squeals Calico, her voice echoing throughout the tree "Shhhh! Eat and then try to rest! We've got a long day tomorrow."

I hand Calico a sleeping bag and Dobbin pulls out his "I'll take first watch. Night you two." They fall asleep and soon I hear the Capitol's anthem. I poke my head out of the tree and look at the sky. Both tributes from one were killed, big surprise! Jet's face showed up next. Then that insane girl tribute from three, both from six, the boy I killed from seven, both from nine, and a girl from eleven. "Is Dylan... alive?" I turn around to see Dobbin staring at me "Yes, he is. Get some sleep, we're going to find him tomorrow." I sit in the tree, keeping an eyes out for tributes. After a few hours a wake Dobbin "Hey can you take a turn? I'm about to fall asleep" I whisper. He nods and climbs out of his sleeping bag, motioning for me to get in "Get some sleep. Like you said we need to find Dylan tomorrow." He whispers. I laugh quietly and climb in his warmed up sleeping bag "Thanks..." I say as I nod off and fall asleep.

"Wake up Rissa!" I open my eyes to see Calico and dobbin's faces right in front of mine "Ahh!" I scream and jump up. They giggle and I smile "Shhhh!" They realize what I mean and we start to pack up our...tree "Eat somthing. You'll need the energy." I say and start eating some dry fruit that was in my backpack. They follow and eat quickly. Once we're finished I grab our bottles and pull myself out. I fill them up and drop some iodine in them. Heading back to the tree I hear Calico talk to Dobbin "Can we trust her?" "I think so. But don't make her mad, she's good with a knife." I climb down into the tree "You guys can trust me. I promise I'll never harm you! I love you guys!" Calico runs up and hugs me "I'm glad your here! You make me feel safe!" I smile and Dobbin blushes "Don't be ashamed of being cautious. Anybody in this awful place would do the same." He smiles "Come on let's go!" I say and we run climb out of the tree,grab our cleaned water, and run away.

"HELP!" I hear a scream "Hide guys! I'll check this out. Stay safe!" I walk towards the sound and dart behind a tree when I see the source of the scream. Turquoise has some small girl pinned up against a tree and is about to slit her throat. I pull out a knife and throw it, hitting Turquoise in the back. She slumps over and a cannon fires "You okay? I say and then see I'm too late. The girl has a steady stream of blood running out of her neck "Calico! Dobbin! Come quick!" I say in a hushed, urgent tone and they pop out of a bush "Oh my gosh!" Squeaks Calico "Jade!" She runs over and the girl collapse. "I'm sorry jade! It's okay!" Calico says and holds the girl's hand "Just relax. I'm here." She says and a tear spills down her face. Calico hold the girl until her cannon fires and then closes jade's eyes. "I'm so sorry." I say "How did you know her?" Calico sniffs "We meet in training. She was really funny and we became good friends over the week. Come on we need to go." She gets up and walks away from her friend and Dobbin and I follow. Twelve dead, eleven to go. The games have begun!


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan's POV:

Where is she?! Wait there she is! Just I I spot her the water beside her explodes and she screams. The water turns red with the dead tributes blood. Okay focas, your going to kill jet! He threatened Ris and now he's going to pay! "Five... four... three... Two... One!" I jump into the water and find Jet almost immediately. I knee him and he turns to face me. When he does I punch his face and shove his head underwater. Then I scramble for shore to get some weapons. I see Nerisaa disappear into the woods with Calico. Snap! Oh well, I'll find her later. "Hey water bug!" I turn and duck as Jet attempts to cut my head of with a sword. I see a trident in the pile of weapons and grab it. I swing it around and block Jet's sword when he moves I strike, shovingu my trident into his chest. His face shows pure shock and then his eyes go blank and he falls to the ground. I turn around to see a strong looking girl coming at me with a ax. I kill her too before grabbing a back and a loaf of bread. Then I run into the woods that Nerissa fled into.

I run around trying to find her. After a few hours the sun starts to go down so I climb into a tree and look at what I got in my backpack. Full water bottle, a sleeping bag, several knifes, iodine, matches, and a pair of night vision goggles. I put these on and repackage my bag. After I'm finished I hop down from the tree and continue on my way. I can see fine and if it searching all night means I find Nerissa in the morning, I'll gladly do it. I look all night and can't find anyone. Not a living soul! Uhhh where are you Rissa?! When the sun starts to come up I climb into a bush and rest for a few hours. I wake up the sun is at the top of the sky. Walking around I hear a scream "HELP!" I ponder going but decide against it. After all it could be a trap. A minute later a cannon sounds and I bow my head in respect. But before I can lift it another cannon sounds. My head shoots up "Nerissa!" I have to find her! Maybe she was the one who killed the two tributes! I running direction of the scream but find nothing but blood. "NERISSA!" I yell not caring if someone hears me "NERISSA!" Then I get an answer "DYLAN?!" My heart skips a beat "Ris! Over here!" I yell

Suddenly she bursts through the trees with Dobbin and Calico at her heels. She runs to me and wraps her arms around me "Oh Dil! I missed you so much!" I smile and hug her close. She pulls away and presses her lips to mine. I kiss her back, all my worries and fears melting away. "I love you Dylan!" She whispers as we pull apart after a minute "I love you to Ris" I say "Aww! You guys are so sweet!" Says Calico. I look at Dobbin and wink, and he laughs. Dobbin has a huge crush on Calico "So what happend?! Where were you?!" Says Ris "I've been looking for you! I didn't even sleep last night I was so worried!" I say and kiss her on the cheek "I killed jet..." I say "I just killed Turquoise after she slit Jades throat. Then we comforted her as she... suffocated to death." I grab Nerissa's hand and squeeze it "I'm sorry about not being here to help. But I had some... business to take care of." Nerrissa smiles and looks at me inquiringly but I shake my head. I'm not telling her why I killed Jet. She would get angry at me for risking my life for vengeance "Okay we need to go! Others may have heard the cry for help and the last thing I want is another kid." She smiles sadly and we walk away.

"Okay this is cool!" I say as Nerissa shows me the tree they slept in "Let's sleep here tonight. Tomorrow we go back out." Dobbin insists on taking first watch and I give in. Though I won't admit it, I'm tired. I lay my sleeping by Rissa's and fall asleep holding her hand. "Dylan Wake up..." I hear Nerissa say and I open my eyes "Morning" I say "Morning. Time to get a move on." We pack our stuff and fill our water bottles in the stream nearby "How many people are left?" I ask "Twelve in all. Dylan, how are we going to win. There's only one winner. One or both of us will die. And if I live I'm not sure I want to without you!" I kiss her cheek "Let's not worry about that stuff right now." She smiles sadly and we walk on until I hear a two people talking "Did you buy that cheesy romance?!" I motion for Calico and Dobbin to hide and Ris and I duck behind a tree"Yeah, I mean they probably just want sponsors!" I run out from behind the tree and attack the boy while Nerrissa spears the girl. A cannon fires and then I stab with my trident "They were the district twelve tributes. I can tell because the brown hair and grey eyes." I smile and the tribute boy's cannon fires "Fourteen down! Eleven to go!" Ris smiles and we head away from the children's bodies.

We walk around the arena for awhile looking for other tributes. "Hey I see someone! Calico, Dobbin hide!" Whispers Nerrissa and they climb up a tree "One... two... three!" I mouth and then I throw my trident. A cannon fires and we move away "I wonder why there haven't been any weird mutts or game maker fun yet." I frown "They're probably too entertained right now. With us killing three people in one day there hasn't been long boring pauses. But if I could guess somthing will happen tonight..." I say and Rissa's face shows worry "I hope we'll be okay!" We camp outside tonight, no time to find the tree tonight. The next morning when we wake up there are ginormous plant pods EVERYWHERE! "Okay what's going on?!" I say "I don't know! I mean those where not here an hour ago!" Says Nerissa her face twisted with worry "I wonder what they're for." We pack up our sleeping bags and head on our way. Unfortunately we find out what the pods do "HELP!" Yells Dobbin as a pod wraps leaves around his leg, pulling him into its mouth "Come on!" I yell and grab his hand and pull. Nerissa and Calico run to join in but it's to late. He's pulled into the pods mouth and a cannon fires. Just like that he's gone.

"We need to go NOW!" I scream and we take off running. Once we're out of the pods area, Calico collapses in sobs "I didn't get to say goodbye! He was there one second and gone the next!" She reaches out and Nerissa pulls her close "Hey, he's in a better place now. No worries or fears." I say and Calico smiles through her tears "Come on cutie, let's go." We slowly trudge around the arena, Dobbin's death is sobering to us "Hey look a tribute!" I turn where Nerissa's pointing "I think she's from seven. I'll use my spear." She pulls her arm back and throws her spear at the girl. A cannon fires and I grab the girl's backpack "She may have had some useful stuff." I look in her backpack "She's got a ton of food!" I say and hand Calico a few berries that the girl had in her pack "These are good!" She says just before her cannon fires. Nerissa screams and I grab her hand "There's nothing we can do now! Oh my gosh, I had no idea! I'm sorry!" I say and Nerissa buries her head in my shoulder. Just eight left!

List of tributes:

Both from one

Both from two

Both from three

Alive

Alive

Both from six

Both from seven

Both from eight

Alive

Boy from nine

Girl from eleven

Both from twelve


	7. Authors Note)

**Hey guys! I wanted to tell you the pods Dobbin was killed by have a name. Venus fly traps! Giant ones. I know Calico's death was sad and unexpected, but I think it's better than having her stabbed to death. She died without pain. I also have decided that this story will go beyond the games to the seventy-fourth Hunger Games (Katness's games) and into the rebellion. The rest of it will be Nerissa's POV. Also big shout out to AbbyCoraby123 for all the sweet reviews! Thanks Guys3**


	8. Chapter 7

"She's gone! She's dead! Dil she's dead!" I whimper "I know Ris, I know! It's okay, she's in a better place now. And she's with Dobbin. They're safe and happy." Dylan says pulling me into a tight hug. I bury my head in his chest and sob. She dead! She's never coming back! I'll never hear her adorable laugh or see that look she always gave Dobbin when his back was turned! She'll never surprise me by waking me up with her and Dobbin's faces in mine! She's dead! I stand there for a few minutes before I realize something "Tommorrow was Dobbins birthday! He would have been fourteen! And he's dead to!" I say and the tears began to flow even faster, even though I didn't think that was posable "Ris we need to go. Unless you want another tribute to die we need to leave!" I turn around to see a boy though the leaves "No, I'll kill him. It will get me home faster." I say and throw a knife hitting the boy "No cannon!?" I says and walk over to the boy who is dying "I'm really sorry but if I kill you I'm one step closer. I'm so sorry." I sob and thrust my spear into the boy. A cannon fires "We need to go, come on!" Dylan says and we take off heading away from the dead boy.

"His jacket said district eleven." Okay that means we've got district ten, five, and the girl from nine. Seven left..." Dylan's sentence trails off "Ris what do we do if we're the only ones left?" "I don't know okay! All I know is I'm not killing you so...I don't know!" He frowns, can't he understand that at this point, if he dies, in a way, I will to "It's getting late, we need to make a camp." I say and plop down "Okay, so how much food do we have left?" I ask "Well, if the games lasts for more than four days then we might be in trouble but if deaths keep on..." Suddenly we hear a scream and then a cannon fires "Um did you hear that?" I nod my head "Okay, we need to get up high NOW!" We grab our stuff and scramble up a tree "Wonder where they are?!" I see four people. District nine and five are working together?! They must have killed the girl from ten. "Yeah they have high scores, I'll bet they just stripped! With bodies like that you could get any score!" They all laugh and I feel Dylan's body tense beside me "Attack?" I mouth he nods "One...two...three!" We jump from our branch and land on to tributes "I'll take nine you kill five!" I turn and stab the district nine girl with my spear. Dylan shoves his trident into a boy. Two cannon go off. I'm griped from behind. I butt my head into the persons behind me and sink a knife into their stomach. A cannon fires and the girl falls to the ground. Dylan's fighting with the last tribute, a district nine boy. Something's wrong with his arm though. I can see the blood seeping out. Dylan goes to make the kill just as the boy from nine slits him right across the stomach. I scream and throw a knife at the boy.

Both fall but only one cannon fires "Dylan!" I scream and run over to him. "Oh thank The Lord your still alive!" He smiles sadly "Ris, I'm going to miss you a lot when I'm gone!" "Don't! You'll be fine!" I sob and lay my head on his chest ignoring the blood all over his shirt "I love you Dil, don't leave me!" "Never! I'll always be with you!" He says, stroking my hair with a trebling hand "No you won't, your leaving! You can't leave me here alone! Nobody will love me and I even if somebody did I don't want anybody to but you!" His breathing slows "Promise me you'll keep our engagement! I love you Ris! Don't ever forget! " He says "I love you to Dylan! I promise " He closes his eyes and a cannon fires "No no no no no no ! Dil... Dylan waters?! Dylan this isn't funny, talk to me! Dylan come back! Please Dil don't leave me here!" Through my tears I see a hovercraft drop a ladder but I refuse to leave "Dylan open your eyes! Open them! Come on, say something! Don't leave me! Come on Dylan! Say something! Don't die like Dobbin and Calico!" Two peacekeepers walk up to me "We need to leave miss." "No! I'm not leaving him!" They grab my arms "No! you can't take me away! Leave me here! Please!" They force me onto the hovercraft. I go hysterical and they shoot something into my arm. I fall into darkness

"Oh Nerissa! I'm so sorry!" Those words pierce through the fuzziness in my head, lighting up the darkness "...Coral?" I slowly open my eyes "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" "Where's Dylan?" I say forgetting how I got here "He's dead Ris. You won the hunger games. I'm so..." "Don't say he's dead!" I say "Okay I won't! I have something for you..." She slips something onto my left finger. Though my tears I see Dylan's 'Engagement' ring. I smile at it fondly "I'll get the nurse..." She walks out leaving me there by myself. He's dead! I go to wipe my tears and see my nails are perfectly shaped. I look at my arms and legs and see there are no scrapes, scratches, or scars. Touching my blonde hair, I feel it's soft, silky texture. They have erased all evidence I've been in the games from my body. A nurse walks in "Morning Nerissa! How do you feel?" I clinch my teeth "I've killed children and you want to know how I feel?! Okay, I'll tell you how I feel! I feel like I could kill every Capital... The nurse clicks a button by my bed and I'm knocked back into darkness.

"I present to you the winner of the seventy-third hunger games, Nerissa Marine!" I walk out onto stage in my diamond heels smiling and waving. I hate these people! "Sit down dear!" My blue high-low dress swishes as I take a seat "Thank you Cesar!" I say in a warm voice. Uhhh I cannot WAIT to get home! "I see your wearing the ring..." I smile sadly "Yes I'm keeping the engagement like I promised Dil. I don't want to love any other man but him." I can almost hear the capital men sigh "That's so beautiful! Now on to the replay of the games!" I watch and can't help but wish Dylan was here. I could bury my head in his shoulder and cry while he comforted me. I think about Dylan for the rest of the time not watching the screen "Thank you Nerissa, District four's new victor!" I smile and walk off the stage. I can go home tomorrow! I wake up the next morning, get readied by my prep team, and crowned by president snow in front of all of Panam. An hour later I'm on the train headed back to four "Well you did it! Congratulations!" Squeals bluebell and I fake a smile "Thanks Blue!" She smiles and I go to my room for a well deserved nap!

Run! Dylan run! He'll kill you! I see the boy cut Dil's stomach. I can't reach him! I can't seem to throw my knife at the district nine boy and he walks up to me "Your next!" He yells and plunges his knife into me. I scream and scream and scream...

I scramble up in bed "DYLAN!" I scream and Coral runs in "Sweetie it's okay it's just a nightmare" "No it's wasn't! It was real! It happened! Dylan is dead!" I say with a sob. Coral climbs into bed with me "It's okay. I'll stay with you." I feel relived, it's like having an older sister "I want Dylan..." I say "I know you do. I'm so sorry!" I snuggle down in the bed until morning. I wake early and slowly climb out of bed so I don't wake Coral. Running to the bathroom, I take a shower, using the honeysuckle scent I love so much. After I'm finished I do my makeup and dress in a cute light blue dress with a leather belt. I walk to breakfast and greet Mags "Morning Mags!" I say "Morning beautiful!" I smile "So what's your favourite thing to eat that's on this buffet?" She points to a bowl of soup looking stuff and I get a bowl. It's tastes so wonderful and it wakes me up. After a while Annie, Finn, and Coral join "You look pretty Ris." Says Annie in a quiet tone "Not as pretty as you do Annie." She smiles "Your so sweet!" I blush at her comment "Thank you!"

"We're stoping in five minutes!" Says Finnick as I stare out the window "Finnick, you love Annie don't you?" He blushes "Yes I do, but you can't tell." I giggle and turn back to the window "I miss being in love! It's such a wonderful feeling!" Finnick smiles "Yes but love can also be used against you. Don't ever let the Capital know you love someone. You will regret it!" I fall backwards as the train slows "Are you okay?!" Finnick says "Just fine!" I say and go towards the door of the train. They open and I step out. A Cheer goes up and I smile and wave "Hello district four... Man you guys are a sight for sore eyes!" They laugh and I get off the train. "This is victors village. Pick a house without a mail box. The ones with mail boxes are occupied" I look around "I'll take the blue one" Finnick smiles "Here's the key and if you need anything Coral lives in the pink house right next to yours." I smile and walk away. Not to my house but to the orphan home "Hi! What are you doing here?!" Says the matron "I wanted to get my stuff. How are you?" "I'm good! Oh we have your stuff over here..." I grab the box and walk home. Setting it down in a room I crawl into bed and curl up in a ball, fighting the tears and nightmares that threaten to over take me. But eventually, just like the the past few days, they do.


	9. Chapter 8

"You need to eat! Your getting sick!" Asks an exasperated Coral "I'm sorry I'm just not hungry." I get up and walk away from the table in my house that Coral has been attempting to feed me at. Opening the door, I walk out and down to the beach "Dil I'm going to swim in the beach like you wished you could. I hope they have a ocean were you are..." I take off my shoes and jump in fully clothed. Splashing, squealing, and smiling I swim around, feeling alive for once. It's been six months since I won the games and tomorrow I begin my victory tour. It's not like I care! Ever since I got home from the Capital I wouldn't do anything. I hired a girl to clean my house, wash my dishes, make food, and wash clothes. Coral was the one who forced me to eat and made me change clothes. Without her I would be lost. I swim back to shore and sit on the warm sand "I miss you so much Dil!" I whisper under my breath. Suddenly I'm aware of a person beside me. "I lost my district partner too. We weren't in love but we were good friends. His death, like Dylan's, was swift and unexpected. I still get scary nightmares about it but you have to keep on living. For them..." I turn my head and am shocked to see Annie staring at me.

"You must be surprised I'm talking. I hide my intelligence from most people. Only the district four victors know. The Capital people don't like mentally unstable people so I went "crazy" and now they leave me alone." I smile "You're good!" She smiles "I hide it well. I've had a few years to practice." "So you really don't have fits of insanity?" Annie laughs "No, I do that for show. Did you know there are cameras in the apartment? I "have fits" every once in a while in there so they believe that I'm crazy. It works and now I live a private life away from cameras." "No wonder you won your games! You are a genius Annie!" She blushes "Not really, I just know how to lie well. Few people know I really am actually sane and the ones that do know don't tell. You won't tell will you?" I smile "No way!" She smiles and stands up "I've got to get going and you should to. Coral is really worried about you." I stand up and walk home, sit down eat every bit of my food, take a shower, and then put clean pjs on. Coral left after I ate with a amazed look on her face.

I've walk down stairs brushing my hair when the phone rings "Hello?" I say "Hello this is Wiress, a victor from district three. I want to congratulate you on your win and invite you to stay with me in district three for an extra day on the way back. Beetee and I have been working on something we think you might be interested in." I stand there for a second before answering "I'd love to stay!" "Okay, well I'll see you then." I smile "See you then! Bye" "Goodbye" She hangs up and I go to bed, wondering why in the world they think I would be interested what they made. I'm not a techno geek so, why invite me. It's just... strange! But I like being able to look forward to something. I fall slowly fall asleep and then nightmares take over...

He sits up, the blood poring out of his wound and I run to hug him. To my surprise he pulls away "Aw did you think I loved you? That I cared? Well your wrong! It was all an act for the cameras! Ugly creature! How I managed to kiss you I'll never know! Now it's time to finish this!" He pulls my spear from a tribute "This will be fun!" He says and I scream "Dylan no! You don't mean that! You promised me!" He stabs me, over and over and over again, laughing as I scream in pain...

"DYLAN!" I scream "Are you okay?" I crawl out of my bed and to the open window "What?" I say, asking the small girl below me "Are you okay? I thought heard you screaming." I look around and notice it's getting light "I'm fine, but thank you for asking." The girl nods and runs off. I crawl back into bed only to get up after a few minutes "It was fake, it was fake! He loved you! It was just a dream!" I say over and over in my head. Pacing back and fourth in my living room I repeat this till the weak morning light has grown strong. Walking to the kitchen I make myself some breakfast and eat it. Then I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and walk to the beach. The waves beat against the shore and I imagine Dylan is somewhere out there "I love you Dylan." I say before walking up to my house "There you are! I've been worried sick... You're dressed!" I smile at Coral "I decided to make the most of my messed up life."

She smiles and then I notice Amber "Amber?! Wait I start the tour today don't i?" "Yes dear, today is the first day. Your prep team is upstairs waiting for you." I walk up stairs and they immediately start working. They pull out all my body hair, do my make up, and curl my hair. Once they're finished Amber comes in and dresses me in a cute blue sundress and white high heels. Then she escorts me outside to do the begin the victory tour. I standing outside waving at a camera and smiling. "So you ready?" Asks Amber "As ready as I'll ever be." She smiles and we board the train "It's really weird on here without Dylan. Last time the train had his... body and the first time it had a living, breathing him." Amber and Coral look each other. Every time I've mentioned Dylan they've acted nervous and scared "Is there something you're not telling me?" Coral nods "We've been worried about have you'll take this but if you want us to tell you..." Amber interrupts "I'm just afraid you'll get really upset." I stare at them "What is it?!" Amber answers "Dylan's body was never on this train. Rissa, Dylan's body was stolen..."

"What?!" I say and they look nervous "After the hovercraft left with you another one descended and took Dylan's body. Only problem is it wasn't a Capital Hovercraft. They never figured out where they took him or why. All we know is he's gone." I sit down on a couch "When exactly where you going to tell me?! Why did you think it was okay to keep that from me?!" I say, my tone icy and demanding "You were sick and we scared if we told you that you would... Do something" Coral says "I had a right to know! You don't keep a secret like that from somebody only to say to them SIX months later "Oh yeah, your fiancé's body was stolen, sorry" the tears spill over my eye lids and I run to Dylan's old room and lock the door. Laying down on his bed, I cry myself to sleep, not caring for once if the nightmares come. "Wake up Ris. We're in district twelve..." I hear someone say though the door. Just Great!

"Please welcome Nerissa Marine!" I smile and walk onto the stage in district twelve "Hello! I'd like to tell you..." I drone on, reading the speech cards Bluebell had written for me. District Twelve probably hates me, I killed both their tributes! After I'm finished I eat a tiny meal in the justice building before boarding the train again. I do this in all the districts after twelve and then have a ginormous party at the Capital. Several Capital people make impolite requests but I turned them down, I hate this place! President Snow talked to me a bit but other than that I sat and tried to ignore the people. After we get back on the train I remember, I'm going to district three tomorrow for my after tour fist with Wiress. I go to bed feeling happy and exited ready for what ever tomorrow brings...

"I'm so happy you could make it!" Says Beetee and I smile "I'm honoured to meet you! You are a very intelligent man from what I've heard." He smiles and waves a slender woman over "This is Wiress my wonderful partner! She helps me out" she smiles shyly and gives a timid wave. I smile and wave back "Hi Wiress! I spoke with you on the phone. It's so nice to meet you in person." She brightens and speaks "Hi..." That's all she says but I can tell it took a lot of courage for her "Okay Nerissa follow me..." I follow Beetee out of Victors village and over to a small warehouse "I'll enter you into the system..." Beetee presses a few buttons and then a door slides open and He enters. I follow and find this is a huge laboratory "Wow!" I say and Wiress smiles "Over here..." He say and moves a cabinet that seems to be on hinges. Behind is a large metal door "For security reasons" says Beetee and presses some multi coloured buttons "Come on..." The door slowly opens, revealing a brightly light hallway. We walk down and the door behind us closes "Beetee why all the security?" He smiles "You'll know soon enough. That room right there is what you need to go into." I smile and open the door. It's dark and I turn on the light. "oh... My... GOSH..."


	10. Dylan)

Okay I have had several poeple comment and PM me about the big Question "Is it Dyaln and didn't he die?" I'm just going to answer without giving anything away. Dylan is dead. He was killed by the boy from district nine and his cannon fired. He is dead. But just remember his body was stolen by sombody for an unknown...


	11. Chapter 9

I stare at the sight before me, tears welling up in my eyes "Dil..." I run up to him and wrap my arms around him "You were dead!" I say "How are you..." I'm stopped by his soft lips covering mine. I kiss him back and smile, remembering how I've missed this. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers comb through his hair. I break away after a minute and inhail deeply, taking in the salty scent of the ocean that Dylan always smells of. Then I close the distance between our lips again. After a few minutes I have to stop. I slowly pull away and melt into those brown eyes "How are you alive?!" He laughs "I have no idea. One second I'm talking to God about being a guardian angel and the next I'm pulled back here. Beetee has been working on bringing people back to life and I guess I was a good test subject." I laugh "But how?!" He smiles "I honestly don't know. All I know is I'm here with my girlfriend who has missed me while I've been gone and I'm alive. That's all I need." We spend the next few hours kissing, talking, and laughing, making up for the past six months of being away from each other. I'm sure this is what heaven is like!

"Wait, how are we going to get you to district four?" I say "Well you could sneak me on the train..." I frown "There's cameras... I know! Let's talk to Beetee about it! He'll know what to do" He smiles "Okay, sounds fine to me!" We walk out of the room and ask Beetee what to do "I'll take care of it. All you need to do, Dylan, is climb into Nerissa's train window at 8:01 SHARP!" We nod and he smiles "Ah young love!" We blush and Dylan squeezes the hand he's been holding nonstop since I got here "Okay Nerissa you should head back to the train now. Dylan will see you soon." He turns around and Dylan follows, but not before pecking me on the lips one last time. I walk back to the train in a happy daze "How was your day?" Asks Coral "Well let's just say I have a surprise for you. I'll show you at 8:05 tonight." She raises her eyebrow but let's the subject go "So I hope you won't ever return to your zombie-I'm-not-hungry-let-me-die stage once we get back to four. You won't, will you?!" I smile "Never again Coral, never again!"

8:00! One more minute! Suddenly the train's power dies and I hear a timid knock on my window. I open it and Dylan crawls in "Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!" He whispers and I giggle "Good to have you back!" He smiles and I kiss him on the cheek "Good to be back!" The power starts working and I freak out "Dylan get in the closet, there are cameras!" He just smiles "Beetee took care of the cameras, don't worry. Now I want a real kiss, not one on the cheek." I smile and give it to him. Just then there's a knock on the door "Get in the closet, It must be Coral!" He runs away and I open the door. She walks in "I thought I heard someone in here!" I open the closet door to reveal Dylan "You did!" Coral squeals and runs to hug Dylan "But...you were dead!" We explain what happened and Coral smiles "There isn't one thing that Beetee can't do!" We talk until 10:30 at night "Okay, I need some rest! See you guys in the morning!" Coral says and walks out, leaving us alone in the room "Well this is awkward..." Says Dylan and I laugh "You can sleep in your old room." He leaves after kissing me goodnight and I climb in bed happy for the first time in months. Unfortunately it was not to stay that was...

"You killed me! I'm dead! This is all your fault!" Says a deranged girl. Her eyes are red, her teeth sharp, and her hair in a mangled mass. Then I recognized her, Turquoise! "I'm sorry! I did what I did to survive!" She grins evilly "Oh just like I'm doing what I have to to get revenge." She points to a small figure bound up in ropes "Calico!" Calico looks up at me and reaches out to me"Nerissa! Help me!" I go to get her but Jet comes out from somewhere and ties me to a tree "Now where to start?!" Asks Turquoise and then begins cutting Calico. The small girl screams in pain but I can't get to her. Jet laughs and then shaves most of Calico's brown hair off. I cry and scream as the blood gushes from Calico's now still form. Turquoise turns and smiles "Now on you..." She slices my skin and I scream. Over and over she cuts me, and every time I scream in pain "Nooooo..."

I sit up screaming and Dylan runs in "Ris! You okay?" Dylan's handsome face is twisted with worry. I slowly sink down onto my pillow "I'm sorry. I had a scary nightmare..." "What about?" He asks "Turquoise wanted revenge so she killed Calico and then started hurting me. I couldn't do anything! And Calico just lay there, doing nothing!" I reach my arms out in a helpless way and Dylan embraces me "Don't leave me..." I say and he smiles "Never!" I remember how he said that while dying and pull him closer "You said that to me the day you...were taken." He nods "I meant it. Little did I know I would see you again..." He lays down beside me "Thanks Dylan..." I say before drifting off to sleep. I wake up a few hours later to find Dylan's arms are wrapped tightly around me. I smile and snuggle down into them, enjoying the warm feeling running through me. Looking up into his handsome face, I see he's smiling in his sleep. I fall asleep and dream of... Nothing! For the first time in so many months my sleep is uninterrupted by dreams. Oh happy day...

I wake early the next morning and take a shower trying not to wake Dylan. He's still asleep after I've done my makeup, dressed, and taken time on my hair. I look at him, watching his flawless face show peace as he sleeps. I kiss him on the forehead and walk out of the room, I think he might be awhile! I walk into the living room where Coral is "Morning Rissa! Is um..." I nod "Slept in" she smiles and I fill my plate with food. I eat and once finished, I fill a napkin with food "Okay, I'm going to my room tell me when we get to four." I walk to my room to find Dylan just waking up "Hey sleepyhead!" He smiles and yawns "Sleep well?" "Like a log!" I laugh "Well that's obvious. Thanks, by the way." He nods "Anytime! I'm here for you." I smile "I brought you some food from breakfast." "Thanks!" I hand him the napkin and he eats everything in it. "You didn't... do anything, with the capital people, did you?" Asks Dylan "No I didn't. I love you not them." I blush. I haven't told him that I love him since the arena and it sends a tingle down my spine when I say it. He smiles "I love you too!" Those six months of waiting to hear that sentence again are totally worth the wait!

Okay, let's get down to business, how am I going to get off this train in district four?" Asks Dylan "I think Beetee will take care of that. I'm sure he has some plain. If not I'll have you climb out the window." He laughs "Just great! Do you even know how much upper body strength it takes to climb over the side of the train and into the window?" I smile "No idea!" "Well it takes a lot! I'm glad I get to drop down instead of climb up this time! It's so hard! I don't like to do it!" I giggle at his whining "You are worse than a three year old Dylan! Go get ready! Oh and when your finished call me. I need to put a disguise on you." He groans and walks into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on, I walk out and bump into Bluebell "Oh I'm so sorry! Anyways I wanted to know, when should we get to District four?" She smiles "Oh about five minutes." I wait for her to pass and then quickly run into Dylan's room to grab some clothes for him. Running back to my bathroom I yell "Dylan! You have to get out! We'll be in district four in FIVE minutes! I got some clothes for you, they'll be on the counter. Please hurry!" I've been pacing the floor for about a minute when Dylan comes out "Disguise time!" He says and follows me into the bathroom.

I apply a good amount of makeup and put some grey contacts into his eyes. After a few more touches I stand back and take a look. His now-grey eyes are dull, his brown hair looks greasy and mangled, and Ive created a ugly jagged scar from one end of his arm to the other. "Let's go!" I say and he goes to stand by the window. The train pulls up to the station and just then it's power goes out. "See you later!" I say before he slips out the window. The power comes back on and I walk to the door. It opens and I walk out all smiles for the cameras. After four hours and at least fifty interviews I'm finally left alone in my big house. Changing into a pair of shorts and tank, I then slipping out the back door. I walk down to the beach barefoot enjoying the cold water on my tired feet. Then I see an insane looking man with a ugly scar on his arm, trying to untangle a fishing net "Hello sir, would you like me to help you with that?..." Dylan smiles up at me and I take his hand. I nod and we race down to the water, splashing and laughing in the waves...

**Ps. I didn't lie;) Dylan did die:)**


	12. Sorry:(

Sorry to tell you guys but I won't be updating the story as often as I would like:( These next few weeks are going to be SUPER busy so the time I will get to write will be small:( I promise every extra second of spare time I have I will spend writing:) Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 10

The quarter quell comes followed by the rebellion. Coral, Dylan, I were rescued by the rebels but Annie didn't make it out in time. Once the rebellion is over Dil and I return to district four with Coral and her husband, Caspian. Dylan and I get married and he moves into my house. I get nightmares every night but Dylan is always here to comfort me. Just knowing he's there is enough. HE is enough. Coral and Annie and I are all pregnant. Coral is seven months, Annie is eight, and I'm five months along. Dylan is ecstatic and I'm pretty sure he will pass out when I go into labor! Coral's husband and Dylan help as much as they can but if I end up with one more flower I might scream! When Annie found out she was pregnant with Finnick's child she moved in with Coral and Caspian. Finnick was killed by mutts during the rebellion after he married Annie. She's still upset but then again we all are.

Years pass and our children are born. Calico is now fourteen, Dobbin is twelve, and Little Nerissa is eight. They're so beautiful! Calico and Rissa take after me with blonde hair while Dobbin is the spitting image of his father. They learn about the hunger games from us. Dylan tells them about everything but I insisted about telling them about Calico. I had to do that myself. I named my children after her for goodness sake! Calico is very smart but also beautiful, meaning boys follow her around. I think Dylan might have a heart attack! Dobbin is great in school and very popular with the ladies. Nerissa is quiet and sweet, always ready to help. They love the beach as much as their father and I and go everyday after school. I love them so much and I can't imagine life without them.

Dylan and I are as happy as ever. Our children love us and we love them. Coral has four children now. There is Poseidon(14), Caspian(12), Aqua(8), and Marina(5). I'm just going to say that Calico has a thing for Poseidon. They walk to school together every day and Calico told me they've kissed once before. Aqua and Rissa are best friends and never leave each other. Also, I've never seen two boys as close as Dobbin and Caspian. Caspian is named after his father and it's SO funny when someone yells for them and they both come running! Caspian (Father) and Dylan get alone well and fish ALL the time! Our life goes on normal and we make it though all the tough times. Sometimes, when I'm nervous, I'll twist a silver ring around my finger, remembering the handsome boy, the game, and the people that will always be very close to my memory forever...

Thank you SO much for reading! Love you guys!:)


End file.
